CREATE YOUR OWN CHARACTER! OPEN
by NavalToast
Summary: Create your own character for a Percy Jackson and Kane Chronicles crossover series called Empires of Gods.
1. Chapter 1: A lot of fighting

To create your own character use the format down below and PM me! Also your character might appear in my cousin's series Uncanny Adventures.

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Weapons:**

**Armor:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Background: (parents both godly and mortal or demigod parents)(birthday)**

**Choose between Egyptian, Roman, or Greek:**

**Which Type of Magician if Egyptian:**


	2. Chapter 2: Back at camp

**Author's Note: Sorry for the 2 week wait I was busy. Also this chapter is in a first person perspective not a third person perspective like the last chapter. Tell me if you liked it! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KC or PJO.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob<br>**  
>I never shadow traveled before and I never wanted to again. It was like going 100 miles per second on foot, in a dark tunnel, with death reeking from the tunnel. Once Kit Kat, Brice, and I exited shadow travel I threw up, a lot. As I was throwing up he overheard Brice and KitKat having a conversation that want somewhat like this,<p>

Brice: What just happened?!

KitKat: I have no clue!

Brice: You said that you had no time to explain!

KitKat: Well if I told you I'd get into trouble.

Brice: Well I don't care if you get into trouble TELL ME PWEEZ!

KitKat: NEVER!

This type of argument went on for quite some time. Finally after I finished puking he decided to put an end to it. "For the love of the gods just SHUT UP!" I shouted clearly annoyed. "Fine well stop" grumbled both Brice and KitKat."How about an apology? I demand an apology for not comforting me while I was puking!"I demanded. "I'm sorry Jacob" replied Brice sarcastically, "I'm sorry too Jacob" added KitKat. For some reason something was quite different when KitKat apologized then when Brice apologized but I couldn't place it. _'What was different?' _thought I. Then I realized she was blushing when she apologized but also blushed uncontrollably when she said my name. I dismissed this and started looking ahead. "Where are we?" I asked "We're back at Camp didn't you realize?" answered KitKat. "Err no..." replied both Brice and I. "Which Camp? Half-Blood or Jupiter?" I asked "Half-Blood" "Oh". For a while the trio stood together in an awkward silence **(A/N: Awkward Silence is Awkward. I'm random today.) **until I broke it, "Guys and Gals let's go back to camp!" said I only to be met be death stares from both KitKat and Jacob. "What," exclaimed I," I wanted to break to awkward silence the author made!" "STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!" exclaimed KitKat "Don't dude we'll get punished..." added Brice his eyes looking up and cowering in fear. "Oh Kay...". Another awkward silence came over the trio AGAIN. _'I hate this author so much. He knows that I hate awkward silences,' _I thought. "Welp let's go to camp" "Agreed". The trio started towards Thalia's tree. Once they arrived there, Peleus greeted Brice and KitKat but growled at me. "Dude, what did do to piss off Peleus?" asked Brice "You wouldn't want to know," I answered.

**Brice**

So basically once we got into the camp we went to the Big House. We then found Chiron and explained what happened to Ryan, the monsters, and the red figure. As we were explaining Chiron seemed to get worried. Once we finished telling him what happened we left the Big House when this girl came up to me and my life changed **(A/N: Cliche. I know but I had no other way to describe it without making my friend mad. I also really want to mess/troll/make my friend mad. Brice is his OC which is why I am ranting...)**.

**Clarity**

Ever since I laid my eyes on Brice I knew I was in love. I mean with those blue eyes, his golden brown hair, those biceps... I mean how can you not be in love. Basically he is hot, hot, HOWT! I wanted to ask him out but I never had the guts. Finally today I gathered up the courage to ask him out.

Me: Hi Brice!

Brice: Umm hi... do I know you...?

Me:...

Brice: *Laughs* Jk Clarity I remember you!

Me: Really?

Brice: Yup! I could never forget the cute girl that gave me my tour of the camp! Wait wat?

Me: Did you just say I was cute?!

Brice: Uhh yah...?

Me: Okay so umm...

Brice: Umm...

Me and Brice: Do you want to go out...?

Me and Brice: JINX!

Me and Brice: JINX!

Me and Brice: JINX!

Me: We should stop.

Brice: Yah.

Me: So you wanna go out?

Brice: Well even though I'm in a sad mood today sure!

Me: Wait why are you sad?

Brice: Ryan was captured.

I was in shock. Ryan was a good friend of mine. Well he was a good friend of mine after his mental issues left him though he still claims to hear different voices in his head called Greg, Dave, Conscience, and The New Guy that serve him as his friends and servants. I still think he has issues but he is my friend nethertheless but there was one more thing I needed to take care of. "Wait! You said yes to go out right?" I asked "yes I did" answered Brice. I let out a fangirl squeal and fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Ryan<strong>

"Set! Let go of me!" I exclaimed "You need to start your mission, you've been stalling long enough," replied Set calmly "Fine" I grumbled. Soon we were in front of a council of Egyptian and Greek/Roman gods. "Lord Zeus and Ra," I said humbly. Ra was about to say something but Zeus cut him off "Ryan White" boomed Zeus," Are you ready to start your mission?" "Yes my lord. I am ready," I replied "Release the spirits!" commanded Zeus. I obeyed and released the eildons, the possessing spirits I tamed, from my body. "Wassup bro!" greeted Greg "Greg for the last freaking time! He is not our bro! He is our master!" complained Dave "It's ok Dave. Sup New Guy!' I said "MY NAME IS PATRICK!" exclaimed The New Guy "Whatever" I replied. Dave, Greg, and the New Guy looked exactly like me but with different eye color. Dave had regular gold, Greg had gold with a gray tint, and the New Guy/Patrick had gold eyes with a bronze tint. "To not raise suspicion the eildons will need to change form. I will use some Greek magic to alter their appearance because you look alike. Is that ok?" asked Zeus. "YES!" said all the eildons "Okay here we go!" Zeus said. There was a flash of light around the eildons' avatars and when it ended they looked different. Dave had tan skin, a tattoo on his left arm, white hair, spiked up hair, and green eyes. Greg had white skin, dirty blonde hair, shaggy hair, and brown eyes. The New Guy/Patrick had white skin, red hair, a buzzer cut, and blue eyes. "Is there anything else you need?" asked Zeus "No" I answered "Okay then may the Fates bless you on your journey," replied Zeus. I nodded then added "Annabeth will be SOOO pissed!" "Well this is for all our well being," replied Horus "Well we are going to get killed by Annabeth so swear upon the river of Styx you won't tell her until this is over." "We swear," said all the gods. "Well let's get this over with," Greg said. "Okay then" replied Zeus. He snapped his finger and a bright light appeared then there was darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Before I get haters saying <strong>**"Eildons are spirits! They don't have their own physical form!" Ryan used science and magic to create an avatar for the eildons also Zeus gave them optional physical bodies. R&R! **


End file.
